


Lovebite

by theprincessed



Series: Love, Sex and Magic: Random Ficlets [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lovebites, M/M, Marking, Possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes to give Harry lovebites to serve as a reminder for who he really belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovebite

**Author's Note:**

> I just found this and a couple of other little ficlets. Forgot I wrote them!

Harry hears the thud of his head against the door but barely feels it as Louis pins him to the spot with hands curled around his elbows, thumbs pressed to the delicate insides and shoving when he tries to wriggle out of it or away or just to breathe.

"Stop - Lou - not there - " he begs specifically, not wanting him to stop everything else, but simply be mindful of where he's sucking lovebites into his pale skin.

Its less like an attack of chaos and more like an intense, insistent pressure with each one and that's what's quite terrifying. It makes Harry's blood run hot and liquid, flowing through him until it's all he hears and can feel the beat of it equally in his itchy fingertips and in the vein in the side of his neck. He tries to angle his head in and bite against Louis', but Louis reaches a hand up and twists his face away, dipping even lower out of reach to gnaw at his collarbone. He'd come out of the bathroom to this, to Louis fidgeting and then suddenly pouncing. Apparently he wasn't as ready for bed as Harry. Not like that anyway. They had another round of interviews tomorrow and if either of them wasn't careful for sensible, he knows the marks will show where people will see.

"Lou," he tries again, "We've got interviews - they'll see - "

It crumbles into a whine and his knees almost buckle when Louis lewdly licks across the mark he just made with a wet, clever tongue which Harry would still quite like all over his body in other ways.

"Good." he giggles unashamedly, letting go of Harry's arms to stroke down to his hipbones, right underneath the elastic of his pyjama bottoms (because they're in a foreign hotel and when he's sleepy even Harry has limits on decency). "I like marking you. You're soft like butter, always going with it, never pushing me away and that's fucking hot."

He pushes his hips forward and Harry moans, screwing his eyes shut tight as he's not sure whether he wants to fuck Louis or get fucked himself.

"I'll even tell them I did it." Harry feels him grin against his ear, a puff of breath on a quiet, pleased laugh.

Fuck him it is then. He may get to mark Harry like his, mine, no one else, fuck you world and that's all kinds of deliciously possessive, but Harry's the reason for sex hair and blinding grins and - just like lovebites - that preparation starts tonight.


End file.
